


I've Broken Bones for You

by ashisverymuchonfire



Series: Alphabet AU Challenge [24]
Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clumsiness, Doctor/Patient, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, One Shot Collection, kellic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisverymuchonfire/pseuds/ashisverymuchonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X is for X-Ray.</p><p>Kellin always ends up in the hospital somehow, and Vic is his x-ray technician.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Broken Bones for You

**Author's Note:**

> the word “x-ray” seems random but i promise this is good. based off of the following au on a random list: “i do stupid shit and you’re my doctor.” fluff. enough said.

Kellin doesn’t try to end up in the hospital. Really. Most of the things he does, he does not do with the intention of seriously harming himself. Regardless of his intentions, though, he often ends up harming himself somehow anyway. At this point, nobody is even surprised anymore. In fact, people are more surprised when he goes two weeks  _without_  any sort of noticeable injury, and then they ask him if he’s “mellowed out yet” or if he’s “finally done thrill-seeking.” The answer to both questions is no. He has many more tricks up his sleeve; it’s just that he’s been getting more responsible about them. Or so he thinks.

He’s proven wrong, though, on the day that he visits his mom’s house, and his little brother gets his kite stuck in a tall tree. Kellin insists that he can get it, and he’s not wrong, actually; he does manage to climb up the tree and retrieve the kite. It’s just that less than ten seconds after doing so, one of the branches snaps beneath his weight and he ends up crashing to the ground in a graceless bundle of long hair and black clothing. It’s not exactly one of his crowning moments. (The kite didn’t have a scratch on it, though, so there’s that.)

This is how he ends up back in the x-ray room once again. More specifically, this is how he ends up back in the x-ray room with his favorite x-ray tech, the lovely Vic Fuentes. Vic doesn’t seem too surprised to see Kellin, either.

“What was it this time, Kells?” he asks casually as he’s adjusting the machine. “Fall off a roof or something?”

“Close,” Kellin says, laughing a little. “Out of a tree.”

“Ooh. Ouch,” Vic says sympathetically, wincing. “To be honest, I’m kind of surprised that this is the first time you’ve fallen out of a tree, though. I feel like that’s something you would have done before.”

“I actually did one time when I was six,” Kellin says. “My sister bet me that I couldn’t climb a tree. So I did. And then I fell out of it.”

Vic snorts. “I’m just imagining a tiny six-year-old Kellin gloating on top of a tree branch and then immediately falling flat on his face. It’s a funny image.”

“Twenty years later, it’s not much different,” Kellin says. He grins. “I’m more adorable now, though.”

“Oh, really?” Vic says. “I feel like six-year-old Kellin was quite adorable, considering that you were, y’know, a small child, and small children are generally adorable. When they’re not being demons.”

Kellin laughs a little. “Maybe, but six-year-old Kellin was a nerd. Present day Kellin is an attractive nerd.”

Vic rolls his eyes, but even in the dim lights, Kellin can tell that he’s blushing. “Just—stay still,” he says firmly, trying to hide his smile. “I’ve gotta get these x-rays done.”

This is how most of their conversations go down.

For a while now, they’ve progressed from a casual, lighthearted friendship based off of “Oh, it’s you again” to mischievous teasing and flirting that leads to Kellin spending more time back there than he should be because neither of them will shut up. They’ve never really hung out outside of the hospital, though, and Kellin isn’t really sure how to bring it up. He’s not sure if Vic would even be interested in that. Their relationship is strictly business, isn’t it? Vic works in the medical field, and Kellin is his patient (all the time). That’s it.

—

Okay, so  _maybe_  part of Kellin’s motivation for doing risky things is the thought of breaking yet another bone and getting to see Vic again.

This is not a good thing. For one, it’s not like medical bills are cheap (even though Kellin would probably do the risky thing regardless of Vic’s involvement in this situation, and then he’d still have to pay the bills anyway). Plus, his body probably can’t take multiple bones being broken at once all the time. He already has chronic pain in his left foot from all the bad shit that’s gone down on it since he was a teenager (you’d be surprised at the amount of trauma Kellin’s left foot has survived).

Despite all this, Kellin still does stupendously daring and foolish things, and whether he tries to or not, he always ends up back in the hospital somehow. He’s just a naturally clumsy human being with a crush on one of the x-ray techs. No big deal.

“Jesus,” Vic says when he hears what Kellin did this time. “You’re honestly so wild. How did your parents let you move out and live on your own? You probably get hurt just cooking breakfast.”

“They trust me to at least not die,” Kellin replies. “I haven’t failed them yet.”

Vic snorts. “You’re unbelievable.”

“You like it, though,” Kellin teases. “I’m a fascinatingly clumsy person.”

“I’m kind of concerned for your wellbeing, to be honest,” Vic says. “Somehow you always end up back here.”

Kellin just shrugs. He can’t really disagree.

After Vic is done with the x-rays, Kellin decides that today is going to be the day that he makes a move. “Hey,” he says casually, and then he smiles knowingly, a cheesy pickup line ready: “I’ve already broken my bones, but I won’t break your heart.”

Vic stares at him for a long moment before they both burst into laughter.

“Was that,” Vic says in between giggles, “a  _pickup line_?”

Kellin nods, still laughing. “Yes,” he says as he’s slowing down. “And it might be terrible, but the offer still stands.”

Vic stares at him for another few seconds, and then realization seems to hit him: “Holy shit, do you just hurt yourself so you can see me again?”

“No,” Kellin says, which isn’t really a lie. He’d end up back in here whether he was trying or not.

“Oh my God. Oh my God,” Vic says, shaking his head. “Actually, you know what? The thing is, I’ve been planning on asking you out for a while now. So how about we do that so you don’t have to keep doing stupid shit just so you can flirt with me some more.”

“Wait, really?” Kellin says, the reality of Vic’s words sinking in. “So is that a yes?”

At that, Vic smiles again. “Um…yes.”

Kellin pumps his fist. “ _Yes_! I’ll meet you at the end of the day!”

“Okay,” Vic replies, his smile widening. He waves a hand. “Now go,” he says teasingly. “And don’t trip and break another bone on your way out.”

“No promises.”


End file.
